Public data networks provide a convenient way for individuals to procure media content, such as music, movies, and other audio and video content. Many user computers include media content player applications that allow such individuals to listen to and view media content. Customers often wish to download individual songs, but sources of media content typically arrange media content items, such as songs, by collections, such as albums. This prevents customers from obtaining song-specific information, reviews, and recommendations. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of offering media content.